Field
Embodiments relate to a particle beam therapy device with a gantry and methods of operating the device.
Description of Related Art
One of the ways to treat a patient's cancer is by irradiating an affected area including the cancer with a particle beam. Such treatment may be performed by a therapeutic device including a particle beam irradiation device. The therapeutic device includes a cylindrical gantry having a pedestal in its inner space and a particle beam irradiation device fixed in the inner wall of the gantry. The inside of the gantry includes a treatment room. A patient lies on the pedestal. The particle beam irradiation device moves around the patient by the gantry rotating and the patient's cancer is irradiated with the particle beam. The desired position and focus of the particle beam is adjusted by rotating the gantry and by moving the position of the pedestal.
It is desired that the floor of the treatment room should always remain flat in the cylindrical gantry so that the patient may remain calm, and so that health care workers can conveniently access the patient inside of the gantry.